Friends Share, Right?
by MOJO Industries
Summary: She knew it was wrong, but still she couldn’t stop. Anyway it didn’t matter, cause friends share, right? Full Summary inside. Rated M for Future Chapters, JUBILAY.


**Disclaimer:** X-Men Evolution, and all its characters, are the property of Marvel, which I do not own.

**Summary: **She knew it was wrong, but still she couldn't stop. Anyway it didn't matter, cause friends share, right? After a fight with her roommate, Amara, Jubes ends up swapping with rooms with Rahne, so that the friends can give each other some space, meaning that she is now rooming with Tabby. Ray, Tabby's boyfriend, hangs around their room… a lot. What will Jubilee do when she realises she wants to share more than a room with Tabitha? Rated M for Later chaps.

**Pairings: **MAJOR Jubilay, with hints of Tay, Amerto, Bobilee, Ram, Amara/Bobby (Magmice?) and possibly Bobitha in later chaps.

**Ages:**

16- Bobby 'Iceman' Drake, Sam 'Cannonball' Guthrie

15- Ray 'Berserker' Crisp, Roberto 'Sunspot' Da Costa, Tabitha 'Boom Boom' Smith, Amara 'Magma' Aquilla

14- Jubilation 'Jubilee' Lee, Rahne 'Wolfsbane' Sinclair

**Prologue:**

Tabitha ran from her '_boyfriends_' room, with tears streaking down her face. How could he do this to her? How could _she_ do this to her? Why would _she_ do this to her, after everything she'd done for _her_? She'd taken her in, sort of, after that fight she had with Amara, helped her get over Bobby, and then _she _had to go and do _this_!

She was heading to his room to give him a surprise, it was his birthday today, but boy Tabby was the one getting the surprise. She opened his door to wish him a happy birthday, but instead caught her boyfriend and one of her best friends, doing _that_ on his bed. They tried to explain, but it was too much for her to bear, and so she through some cherry-bombs at them, and fled to the sanctuary of her room.

Once she was in her own room, Tabitha realised how stupid she'd been; the signs were all there. He was hanging around her room a lot more, which coupled in with the fact that he was becoming distant from her, should have told her that something was wrong. Also how close they were coming, though she thought they were just becoming friends. And now that she thought about it, they did seem quite flirty for a bit now.

The only thing that Tabitha was sure of now, was that one way or another Ray Crisp and Jubilation Lee were going to pay.

_*One Month Earlier…*_

Bobby, Tabitha and Rahne were walking down the hallway to the dorms of the X-Mansion. Tabby and Rahne were going to see if their friends wanted to join them on a shopping trip, and Bobby to spend so time with his girlfriend. They were having meaningless chatter between themselves when a loud, "**BITCH!!**" was heard throughout the mansion.

Bobby, Tabby and Rahne ran ahead to their friends room, having heard the noise from their room. Opening the door, the three of them were shocked at what they saw. The beds were in complete messes, the walls appeared to have scorch marks on them, there were clothes lying about everywhere and… and Amara and Jubilee were rolling around on the floor, punching, biting and yanking each others hair.

_Shit… _Bobby thought, looking at the scene in front of him. _She knows._

After delivering a hard punch to Amara's eye, Jubilee laughed saying, "HA! Take that!"

"What is going on here?!?" Tabitha shouted after a moment.

This got both girls attention, as they looked towards them with wide eyes. Jubilee's eyes, however, narrowed after she caught sight of Bobby. Suddenly she jumped through the air and tackled Bobby, punching him repeatedly. "BASTARD!" Jubes shouted as she punched him. "How could you do this to me?" Tears were quickly flowing from her eyes.

"Rahne go get help." Tabby said to the younger girl, who quickly ran off to get someone, probably Logan.

Jubilee was really giving it to Bobby Tabitha noticed. She then heard voices outside the room, and peaked her head out to see Sam, Roberto and Ray walking down the hall deep in conversation. "Hey Guys!" Tabby shouted, getting their attention. "I need your help in here, fast!"

"Why…" Sam began to ask, when a high pitched scream was heard coming from the room, with someone shouting 'DIE! DIE! DIE!"

They quickly hurried towards the room and looked inside to see Jubilee beating the crap out of Bobby, with Amara lying on the floor near her groaning.

Ray managed to get Jubilee of Booby at the same time that Amara was starting to get. Jubes noticed this and elbowed Ray in the face, effectively loosening his hold on her, and she through herself at Amara, attacking her once again. Roberto was trying, and failing, to get Jubes of Amara, whilst Ray was cradling his nose. Sam was seeing if Bobby was alright.

"Don't just stand their Ray, help out 'Berto." Tabby said.

Ray gave her a look, before going to help Roberto. After sometime they managed to get her off. Jubes glared at the both of them, whilst Ray glared right back at her. Looking ahead, she saw that Sam stood in front of her, with Bobby in front of him. An idea came to her head, and she picked up her legs, sending Sam flying into Bobby, and out of the room.

She smirked at that, whilst the others looked shocked. Then Logan burst into the room, an angry look on his face. Instantly Jubilee lost her smirk. "What the hell is going on in here?" He roared.

_Uh oh, _Jubes thought. _I'm in trouble._

'_Yes Jubilation, yes you are.'_ The Professor's voice spoke in his head.

**A/N: So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Think I should hide my head in shame? Anyways, if you have any ideas, just let me know and I'll see what I can do with them. I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**


End file.
